


Legend Has It

by yinghuochong



Series: Broken Compass [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Violence, Chan is Cursed, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Killing, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of sex slavery, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Slavery, Pirates, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sailing, learning how to love, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: At the sound of footsteps approaching, he ducked beneath the desk. Despite Hyunjin saying that if the door was open then they were welcomed, he couldn't help but feel wary because that just seemed too nice. Minho was also sure that Chan probably hadn't meant for anyone to snoop around. Not to mention, the door wasn't technically opened but simply cracked. He heard the lock click into place.--------Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean





	Legend Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part Two of Broken Compass.
> 
> All your questions will soon be answered and by soon, I mean that I have no idea how long this is going to be. As long as there is a story line in my head, I will keep expanding this universe. I can guarantee that, as of now, I am no where near finished with this.
> 
> As always, please leave comments because I enjoy reading them :)

_Ready the sails, hoist the anchor_

_Chart our course, face the horizon and_

_Take me to the edge of the world_

 

\---------

 

Hyunjin had an arm around Minho’s waist, supporting his weight while the nine of them watched the navy vessel sink beneath the waves. Minho wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling, but he knew part of it was relief. Seeing his prison disappear immediately made his breathing easier.

 

Woojin set their course before rejoining them on the main deck.

 

“Line up, boys. Inspection time.”

 

“Hyunjin,” Chan called, “please take Minho to my quarters and begin cleaning him up. I’ll be there in just a moment.”

 

As the door to the cabin closed behind them, Minho glanced back. He must have lost so much blood that he was delusional. He could have sworn the cut on Felix’s arm disappeared after the captain kissed the laceration, but then again, he had bled quite a bit. Hyunjin applied ointments and bandages to his back, offering him a clean set of clothes to wear. He couldn’t understand why the other wasn’t dressing his own wounds, a deep gash looking out of place amongst flawless skin and a cut sitting on his cheek.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Minho.” Hyunjin reassured as skilled fingers buttoned up his shirt for him, “I’ve been there, too. I was held captive for a month by him. He had me blindfolded and he used me every night before he sold me to another navy commodore. For so long, I could only remember his eyes when he slit my father's throat. From then on, I wasn't allowed to see anything until I was sold. The memory of it used to haunt me, but no more. I thought I would die there, even prayed that I would, but then Chan came and saved me like he saved all of us. Things will be much better now. We’re a family and we’ll protect you.”

 

Woojin knocked before coming in, sending Hyunjin out for inspection. Minho remained silent as the older began undressing. He gulped awkwardly, trying his best not to watch the way the other’s exposed muscles rippled with every movement. Chan entered next, giving shirtless Woojin a once over before sitting across from Minho in the chair Hyunjin had used. The blonde offered him a bowl of steaming rice topped with pieces of fish and floating in broth. While he ate, Chan talked.

 

“Minho, I would like you to join my crew.” The captain spoke quietly, like he was speaking to an injured animal at the edge of a cliff. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We can head for the nearest port and let you off there. I understand that you haven’t really sailed before and that won’t be a problem. I just need to know if you want to stay with us. We may be pirates but I can assure you that we only target corrupted ships.”

 

He nodded, having nowhere else to go. If he returned to land with nothing to his name, he would surely have to sell himself to afford a hot meal or a place to rest. “I want to stay, please.”

 

Chan’s face broke into a dimpled smile, eyes shining like stars. Minho already felt like he was home, something he hadn't experienced in months.

 

“There is a lot you need to learn about us.” He could tell it was meant to be vague and perhaps ominous, but the captain’s voice was laced with something comparable to excitement.

 

“Minho, you must understand something.” Woojin added seriously, fully dressed now, “Chan is not like other captains and we are not like other crews. We have a mission that must be carried out as long as we sail -- if we stray from it, we sink.”

 

“Woojin means that if we break our code, the sea will swallow us in judgement.”

 

Minho glanced between them, not fully comprehending what either pirate had said.

 

“You’ll learn within time, Minho. For now, rest up. You can choose to leave up until the point where you pledge yourself to me, my ship, and my mission. After that, you must remain with us unless I release you from your oath, but I have never once done it before. Should you desert us after your vow, the sea will hunt you down and drag you under. I will give you a week to decide.”

 

Hyunjin was summoned to show Minho around the ship. The younger looked rejuvenated, blue eyes sparkling with every movement. He only briefly wondered what happened to the cuts on the other’s arm and cheek before he was being led out of the room and it left his mind. They ended the excursion outside of where they began. At the helm was neither Chan nor Woojin, but a boy with a jawline sharp enough to rival a blade. Although he was on the more petite side, he was far from delicate. He radiated discipline and experience; his black eyes knowing and alert.

 

Minho felt intimidated by him up until the point where he smiled and waved at them. He learned that Changbin was the quartermaster, ranking directly after Woojin.

 

“Are we going back to the captain’s cabin?” He asked.

 

“Definitely not,” Hyunjin stifled a smile, “If the door is closed and Changbin is by himself at the helm, then we are not welcome in there.”

 

He tilted his head in confusion, lips in a slight pout at not understanding.

 

“We’re like a family, right?” The other explained, he nodded, “We have free roam of the ship and we share everything. The door to the captain’s cabin is always open during the day unless Chan genuinely doesn’t want us in there. That only happens when he and Woojin are…”

 

“Fixing his compass, so to speak.” Felix’s words were muffled by the apple he was munching on as he passed by them.

 

“Yes,” Hyunjin said flatly, “Thank you, Felix.”

 

Minho let the subject drop in favor of meeting the remainder of the crew. Although all of them were skilled and well-versed sailors, they each had their own specialty. Jisung was their gunner, both on the ship and off. He manned the cannons with Jeongin and carried the most firepower on land. He had been the marksman who had taken out the commander and blown off the commodore’s hand. With squishy cheeks and longer, brown hair, Jisung didn’t give off the impression of a gunman but Minho wasn’t going to argue -- especially after witnessing his skill first hand.

 

Jeongin was the youngest member of the crew, just barely an adult, but he had been sailing with them for over a year. The auburn hair and defined cheekbones were features that sometimes made him look older than he really was. Aside from helping fire off cannons, Jeongin doubled as cook and boatswain. He was still learning new things, but he was willing to teach Minho everything he knew. Just a single conversation with the boy made him smile fondly.

 

The last one he met was their sailing master, Seungmin. He was constantly studying the stars and charting out the places they had been to. He used other maps, acquired from the ships they sank, to aid him in making his as accurate as possible. He loved to read old books and scrolls, reciting the tales they told. As for Hyunjin and Felix, they were both relatively newer.

 

Hyunjin was the most recent addition, pulled from the brig of a royal navy vessel not even six months prior. He didn’t really have a specialty, yet, aside from dressing wounds. He just learned as much as he could and helped where he was needed. He didn’t know the origins of his blue eyes, having been orphaned at a young age. He was adopted by a poor couple, who didn't have much but gave him everything. They taught him to be virtuous and kind. All he knew of his past was that he loved the sea. Trying to combine his passion along with finding a place to belong, he enlisted for the royal navy. Instead of becoming a sailor, like he had hoped, he had been enslaved and his loving parents both murdered.

 

Felix had been the second newest crew member, having been found floating adrift at sea nearly ten months ago. He had been sailing with his parents on a ship that ferried the wealthy from one country to another, when pirates boarded and plundered them. He had fallen into the water when the vessel capsized from the fire spreading through the hull. He had clung to driftwood for nearly three days, on the verge of total dehydration when Changbin and Woojin pulled him from the water. During his recovery, he studied an old alchemy book Seungmin had. After swearing in, he took to skills such as rigging, lock picking, and welding. It seemed like every time they docked somewhere, Felix would either pick up a new book, skill, or interest.

 

Minho decided that he wanted to stay. He really liked everybody and wanted to become part of their family despite not knowing that much about Chan or their mission. Anyone who rescued enslaved people and took in orphaned boys couldn’t be that bad, right? While they did slaughter an entire ship full of navy men, it was justified because every man aboard was undoubtedly corrupt.

 

He had no alternative option either -- not like he would have chosen it over joining the crew of the Strayward Soul anyways. It would be good to start his life anew. He had never really felt that useful at home either. He was dead weight on the boat, but he did learn how to cook. Maybe he could help Jeongin in the kitchen or something. Regardless, he was anticipating the pirate’s life.

 

Minho settled in below deck with the other boys, a new hammock strung up for him. He tossed and turned endlessly, feeling guilty for making so much noise. He felt enclosed, the air stuffy. He did his best to keep quiet, sliding out of his hammock and tip toeing up the stairs. His breath caught in his throat, looking up at stars he had never seen before. They blanketed the night sky, sparkling beyond reach. He wondered how many people’s lives had passed beneath them and if they ever favored anyone.

 

He startled at the sound of something off to the left, a shadow coming towards him. His heart didn’t slow down even after he recognized the intense stare of the first mate, the barrel of a gun aimed at him.

 

“Minho,” Woojin lowered his weapon, “What are you doing? Why aren't you below deck?”

 

“I-I'm sorry,” He chewed his bottom lip, “I couldn't sleep. I'm not used to the hammocks.”

 

“Oh,” The older responded in understanding, “I've heard that those are hard to get used to if you weren’t born on the sea. Do you want to go sleep by Chan? He won't mind. He doesn't like sleeping alone.”

 

Minho nodded shyly. They walked in silence towards the captain's quarters.

 

“D-did you and Chan fix his compass?” He attempted to make conversation, their footsteps the only noise otherwise.

 

Woojin's laugh sounded like music, “Yes, we fixed his compass. Now Channie is all tired out.”

 

The older led him into the cabin, waking Chan up by combing fingers through blonde hair. The captain’s eyes opened, catching the light of the moon with his silver irises. Minho’s heart pounded as Chan noticed his presence.

 

“Channie,” Woojin whispered, “can Minho stay with you? He can’t sleep in the hammocks yet.”

 

The captain nodded sluggishly, lifting the covers to invite him in. Minho hesitated, feeling a hint of fear as images of his previous master hurting him in bed flashed through his head.

 

“Don’t worry,” Chan mumbled, almost as if he could read Minho’s mind, “I won’t do that to you. I promise. You can trust me.”

 

Minho crawled between the sheets, Chan humming in satisfaction at having someone beside him. Everything was so warm, and it was an unfamiliar sensation. He had spent over eight months as a slave, naked and always shivering from the cold. Now, not only was he warm from Chan’s bare chest pressed against him, but there was also warmth blossoming in his own as the older moved closer to place a kiss on his forehead. Woojin pet the side of his face softly before leaving the room to return to his post.

 

Minho woke up next to Woojin, the first mate sleeping where Chan had been during the night with an arm thrown over his waist. He slipped out of the older’s hold and quietly closed the door behind him as he stepped into the morning light.

 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Chan greeted from the helm, he nodded wordlessly. “Why don’t you go eat the breakfast Jeongin made and then you and I can sit down to talk more once Woojin wakes up.”

 

He bowed before searching for the youngest member.

 

“Channie’s compass is his most prized possession. It came from his father,” Jeongin explained between bites, “the captain of the Silver Eye. Chan was born on the sea and grew up under his father’s command. When he was about fourteen, I think, his father’s crew plotted a mutiny. They killed their captain and sent his son over the side of the ship and into the waves where he swam for nearly two days before finding land.”

 

“Chan is a survivor.” Felix’s voice seemed to rival the depths of the ocean, “At least I had something to hold on to. He had nothing to rely on, but his own strength and he made it with the sheer will to live. It’s incredible that he was able to recover from being entirely submerged for almost two whole days. From what he’s told me, it took a while to rebuild his body. That was a long time ago, though, but his hair never changed back -- mine hasn’t either.”

 

At Minho’s confused face, Seungmin piped in, “The combination of constant ultraviolet exposure and the high percentage of salt found in ocean water can lighten the hair, stripping it of almost all traces of pigmentation. However, any new hair should be their natural colors. I’m not sure why both of them are still so blonde after all this time. It’s a question that science has yet to answer.”

 

“That's because it probably has to do with the cur--”

 

“Jeongin,” Changbin interjected, giving the youngest a scolding look, “how are your navigation lessons coming.” And just like that, the topic changed.

 

Minho returned to the captain's quarters, searching for Chan. The door was ajar, but the cabin was empty. He entered, looking around for the first time in the daylight. Chan had an open crate of items, taken from the royal vessel, sitting next to his grand desk. The one that caught his attention the most was a black pearl inside a bottle.

 

“ _This is an oyster. They're not as valuable._ ” He had explained to his younger sisters, “ _If you see one, separate it out from the abalone and the scallops_.”

 

He had been teaching his sisters how to sort through their father's catch. This would distinguish food from tradable goods. Although, he wasn't sure if handing over a barrel of goods with only the promise they wouldn't die, at that moment, could be considered trading.

 

He had broken it open to show them how ugly it was inside, so they would understand it just wasn't valuable. When he split the shell apart, though, he found something he had never seen before. Buried within the meat was a black pearl. His father had called it rare, and sought to reel more in. They set sail in search of oysters and never returned.

 

His body lost its strength at the memory of his family, limbs heavy with grief. At the sound of footsteps approaching, he ducked beneath the desk. Despite Hyunjin saying that if the door was open then they were welcomed, he couldn't help but feel wary because that just seemed too nice. Minho was also sure that Chan probably hadn't meant for anyone to snoop around. Not to mention, the door wasn't technically opened but simply cracked. He heard the lock click into place.

 

“I don't understand, Woojin.” Chan lamented, “My compass is still broken. It's usually fixed by now. I spent all morning watching the arrow change directions. Why? Can you explain that?”

 

“The compass points to what you most want, right?” Woojin asked.

 

“Right, like it always has.”

 

“So, think about it,” the first mate prompted, “What do you want most right now?”

 

“To find the Undying Springs.”

 

“Obviously not, otherwise we would have our heading.” The first mate softened his voice, “It's okay to want something else. We don't have to find it now.”

 

“Woojin, we spent months tracking down that vessel. We used up a lot of time.”

 

“We're immortal, time shouldn't worry you so much.”

 

Minho stifled a gasp, eyes wide, clamping a hand over his mouth. Immortal? As in, never dying? Were they not human? Maybe he hadn't heard that right or perhaps they were all delusional.

 

“Besides,” Woojin continued, “you're forgetting how many people we helped along the way, Channie, and now we have Minho.”

 

“Your life forces are tied to mine, though. What if something happens to me?”

 

“Then we'll die beside you. You're our captain, Chan. We'd never desert you.”

 

“I know that, but…”

 

“But what? There's no need to worry. As long as we keep our oaths, we will remain together.”

 

“What about Minho?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“I shouldn't be adding him, should I?”

 

“You're the captain, you can add as many as you want. We'll follow you to the edge of the world.”

 

“Woojin,” the captain's tone was a mixture of scolding and whining.

 

“I'm being serious. If you want my opinion, though, I like him. I know the kids do too. I think he'd fit well with us.”

 

“But what about the curse?”

 

“It's not a curse, it's a purpose.” Woojin chided, “Some people search their entire lives looking for one.”

 

“I really love you.” Chan sighed, “You know that, right?”

 

“Of course, captain.” He could hear the first mate cross the room, Woojin's voice getting closer. “I love you too.”

 

Chan inhaled sharply, releasing a groan as one of them backed into the desk. Minho held his breath at the noises that resonated around him. The combination of grunts and wet smacking gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as if liquid fire was bubbling within him. A thump on the desk followed by a breathy “Woojin” indicated that Chan was seated directly above him. Their breaths were becoming erratic, adding to the sound of bodies rubbing against each other.

 

“Bed,” the captain slurred, “let's go to the bed.”

 

The weight disappeared from the desk, heavy footsteps going away from him. Minho wasn't sure what was happening, but he couldn't stop himself from peaking. Woojin was standing at the end of the bed, muscles working to push Chan's shirt from milky shoulders. The captain slipped out of his clothes before putting his hands in Woojin's hair, their mouths moving desperately against each other.

 

Minho couldn't tear his eyes away as the first mate stripped off his own shirt, pushing Chan to lay down on the mattress and framing his own waist with the other's thick thighs. The caramel colored boy leaned forward to run his lips across every inch of pearly skin -- the contrast like the sea meeting the sky. The captain was writhing on the bed, but it was so different from the way Minho used to when he was with his master.

 

There was a chorus of moaning and small cries as the two of them ground their hips together. It was strange to watch because, for Minho, a man fucking him was something that earned him a reward. It wasn't enjoyable, and it usually left him really sore. Chan was acting like getting fucked was the reward.

 

Woojin was kissing along the inside of the captain's legs, the fingers of his right hand disappearing between milky thighs. After several moments, the first mate opened the front of his pants and slowly pushed himself into the blonde. The pair sighed in unison, sounding like an immense weight had been lifted or a chronic pain had finally been soothed. Woojin threw his head back, chest rising and falling with every shallow breath.

 

Minho was so confused at the way his own body was reacting to the sight. He had never felt the burning sensation in his gut before. Woojin had the other's knees hooked on his tan arms, buried to the hilt inside the blonde. Chan was moaning, back arching off the sheets as the first mate rolled his hips.

 

“Woojin, please,” the captain was begging, voice strained, “more...give me more…” but not for it to end. “Don't stop.”

 

Minho was perplexed. How could anyone sound like that -- like they were both drowning and flying -- with a man inside of them. He didn't understand why Chan was letting Woojin do that to him. Did the first mate have something the captain wanted? Was this an exchange, a trade? Minho wasn't sure, but he did know one thing, none of it made sense. The bed continued to creak, even after Chan whined high pitched with his body bowed, until Woojin released a tight groan. The captain's cabin was filled with the sound of panting and the atmosphere hotter than before.

 

Woojin began to redress, reaching out to stroke Chan's skin occasionally. The first mate kissed the blonde on the lips before turning towards the direction of the desk, eagle eyes catching the movement of Minho ducking his head. He felt himself shudder at the sound of Woojin's knife being drawn, his mind recalling how easily the first mate had carved the commodore's chest open.

 

“Who's there?” The silky voice did nothing to soften the demand or mask the dangerous tone. “Show yourself.”

 

He didn't want to face them. Chan was surely going to cast him overboard for everything. He had touched the captain's treasures, overheard their private conversation, and just witnessed them having sex. Minho had never been that good at socializing, but he was pretty sure none of those things were acceptable under any circumstances.

 

“Minho? Is that you?” Chan asked, “Come out, please.”

He crawled out from under the desk, eyes down cast and head hung.

 

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.” He apologized immediately, mumbling it out quietly.

 

Chan was sitting on the edge of the bed, lower half now dressed with a hand resting on one of Woojin's arms.

 

“Come, let's talk.” It was clearly not a suggestion. “Can you give us a moment?”

 

Woojin sheathed his knife, leaning in to give the blonde another kiss before bowing and exiting the room. Although Chan had never given him a reason to be afraid, he was. He couldn't help that his initial instinct was to tremble, fingers tapping his own legs nervously.

 

“I'm not mad, Minho.” The older pat the spot beside him on the bed. “C'mere.”

 

Sheepishly, he crawled onto the bed with his body curling in on itself.

 

“What do you have there?” The captain used a gentle tone with him.

 

He placed the bottled pearl in the older's palm.

 

“A black pearl.” Chan commented, “The first time I came across one of these was when I was much younger and sailing under my father's flag. He had told me that they symbolize eternal love and wisdom. They were my father's favorite, that's why I took it yesterday. I couldn't just let it get lost at sea. Why don't you keep this safe for me?”

 

He was seated on the bed, still unable to look at the captain directly as he nodded in response. The other handed it back, silence ensuing between them. Chan opened the compass around his neck, letting out a deep sigh before clicking the instrument closed.

 

“What happened to him?” Minho asked. Although the other boys had briefly mentioned it over breakfast, he wanted to know more about Chan and his origins.

 

“A mutiny.” The older responded immediately. “My father was a kind hearted pirate. While he still plundered and killed, he did so with discretion. His crew would always complain that he was soft and that he was too merciful but he didn't think it would lead to them plotting his murder.” The captain’s silver eyes darkened to a dull grey, “When he found out they were going to kill him, he warned me to flee. He thought if I escaped by myself that they wouldn't pursue me. The crew acted two days earlier than planned and I jumped from the stern in the middle of the night. Before I hit the water, I could hear the sound of gunshots followed by cheers. My father had fallen, and they had successfully taken the ship.”

 

“I-I'm sorry,” Minho apologized, “that’s awful…”

 

“Don't be,” Chan just gave him a reassuring, dimpled smile, “That's life. We live, we die. There's no way around it.”

 

“What are the Undying Springs?” As soon as he said it, Minho clapped a hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have asked. It wasn't his business in the first place and it still wasn't. “I'm sorry. Forget I asked that...”

 

“No,” the captain chuckled, “it's okay. There are tales of a place beyond the edge of the world called the Undying Springs. Legend has it that Calypso used to bring her lovers there. Anyone who bathed in them achieved immortality so long as they knew how to truly love. If they didn't, it would drain them of all life.”

 

“Why do you want to find it?”

 

“Because it is not just a legend.” Chan explained, “It is real, and it will be the key to giving my boys a never ending life beyond mine. I have to find it, I don't know how long I have left this time.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“I have already died once.”


End file.
